Harry are you ok?
by apple stroodle
Summary: this is when harry has the dream in divanation. hermione is added in. it got deleted by mistake but is up again


Harry are you OK?  
  
A song filk to Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm  
  
(I know Hermione gave up Divination. But let's pretend she started it again ()  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Divination, Harry was asleep. Ron was snoring, very loudly and very fakely and making everyone very giggly. Hermione had collapsed on to her book and was muttering nonsense like ; 'Mum! Can I stuff this frog down the toilet?'  
  
Suddenly Harry gave a yell, slid off his chair on to the floor. He was still fast asleep. He yelled again and waved his arms around.  
  
'Oh my God! Harry are you ok?' squealed Hermione. 'Ron come here! Quick! Ron! RON? What are you doing?'  
  
Ron had stood up on a table. He was head banging.  
  
'Ron? You're not going to sing are you?'  
  
But Ron was already doing it.  
  
  
  
Ron:  
  
As he was dreaming,  
  
In Divination.  
  
Volde was plotting,  
  
Volde was scheming.  
  
Harry was dozing in his chair,  
  
Volde could see he  
  
Was un-protected.  
  
So he took over, in a  
  
Dream.  
  
Ron + Hermione:  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you Ok?  
  
Are you Ok Harry?  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you OK?  
  
Are you OK Harry?  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you OK?  
  
Are you OK Harry?  
  
Ron:  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Hermione:  
  
Can you tell us that you're Ok?  
  
Ron:  
  
There's a sign on your forehead,  
  
Hermione:  
  
That he struck you - it's the Scar Harry.  
  
Ron:  
  
He came into Godric's Hollow,  
  
Hermione:  
  
He left no bloodstains, on the carpet.  
  
Ron:  
  
Your mum ran into the bedroom  
  
Hermione:  
  
She was struck down,  
  
Ron:  
  
Going to be your doom.  
  
Gryffindors + Prof. Trelawny:  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you Ok?  
  
Are you Ok Harry?  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you OK?  
  
Are you OK Harry?  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you OK?  
  
Are you OK Harry?  
  
You've been hit by -  
  
You've been struck by -  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
(heavy guitar music. Gryffindors join Ron on the table and head bang. Harry is still on the floor.)  
  
Ron:  
  
So we come into, our third year.  
  
Anamagi - and Butter Beer.  
  
Professor Lupin was a  
  
Were-wolf.  
  
Snape didn't like us,  
  
Not surprising.  
  
Ron + Hermione:  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you Ok?  
  
Are you Ok Harry?  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you OK?  
  
Are you OK Harry?  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you OK?  
  
Are you OK Harry?  
  
Ron:  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Hermione:  
  
Can you tell us that you're Ok?  
  
Ron:  
  
There's a sign on your forehead,  
  
Hermione:  
  
That he struck you - it's the Scar Harry.  
  
Ron:  
  
He came into Godric's Hollow,  
  
Hermione:  
  
He left no bloodstains, on the carpet.  
  
Ron:  
  
Your mum ran into the bedroom  
  
Hermione:  
  
She was struck down,  
  
Ron:  
  
Going to be your doom.  
  
Gryffindors + Prof. Trelawney:  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Are you OK?  
  
Are you OK Harry?  
  
Ron:  
  
You've been hit by -  
  
Hermione:  
  
You've been struck by -  
  
All:  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ron :  
  
Aaow!!  
  
Hermione:  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Ron:  
  
I don't know!  
  
Hermione:  
  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
  
Ron:  
  
I don't know!  
  
Hermione:  
  
There's a sign on your forehead,  
  
Ron:  
  
I don't know!  
  
Hermione:  
  
That he struck you - it's the Scar Harry.  
  
Ron:  
  
I don't know!  
  
Hermione:  
  
He came into Godric's Hollow,  
  
Ron:  
  
I don't know!  
  
Hermione:  
  
He left no bloodstains, on the carpet.  
  
Ron:  
  
I don't know why baby!  
  
Hermione:  
  
Your mum ran into the bedroom,  
  
Ron:  
  
I don't know!  
  
Hermione:  
  
She was struck down,  
  
Going to be your doom - Harry.  
  
Gryffindors:  
  
Harry are you OK?  
  
Proff. Trelawney:  
  
Dad gone it baby!  
  
Gryffindors:  
  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
  
Prof. Trelawney:  
  
Dad gone it baby!  
  
Gryffindors:  
  
There's a sign on your forehead,  
  
Prof. Trelawney:  
  
Dad gone it baby!  
  
Gryffindors:  
  
That he struck you - it's the Scar Harry!  
  
Prof. Trelawny:  
  
Hoo! Hoo!  
  
Gryffindors:  
  
He came into Godric's Hollow  
  
Prof. Trelawny:  
  
Dad gone it!  
  
Gryffindors:  
  
Left no blood stains, on the carpet.  
  
Prof. Trelawny:  
  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
  
Gryffindors:  
  
Your mum ran into the bedroom,  
  
Prof. Trelawny:  
  
Dad gone it!  
  
Gryffindors:  
  
She was struck down,  
  
Ron + Hermione:  
  
Avada Kedavra, Harry!  
  
Ron:  
  
Aaow!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n some of it doesn't fit. I don't know about you but I love the thought of Professor Trelawney head banging on a table.  
  
Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's and the song is copyright to Alien Ant Farm / Michael Jackson. The idea is totally mine. Please don't sue me!!! Decicated to Jazzy Jeff, I hardly know you but you are a good reviewer 


End file.
